Wait For Me
by tvfanatic101
Summary: This is a fanfiction story about Sam and Andy after the season 3 finale. It's about what I want for them in season 4. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys so this is a story to follow up to the season three finale of Rookie Blue. The writers really left the ending up in the air so I wanted to share what I think should happen in season four. Enjoy_

Andy's POV

It had been six months since I have stepped into Division 15 headquarters. Six months since I've seen my friends, my coworkers and Sam. I didn't know how I would handle seeing him. Well today would be the moment of truth.

I walked into the parade room and took my usual seat next to Traci. I wasn't going to turn around yet as I was afraid of the look he would give me or if he would even look at me at all. Before I even had time to change my mind Frank took over and started talking.

"Well today we want to welcome back Officer McNally and Officer Collins to 15. They have been undercover for six months working on a special task force. McNally and Collins have made Division 15 proud. Anyways we have to get back to business. So McNally I'm sending you out with Officer Shaw today as it is your first day back."

So all the assignments for the day were read off and I noticed that Sam was not dressed in his usual outfit. He was wearing jeans and his usual red t-shirt. I thought it was weird but I didn't want to get caught looking at him. So instead of day dreaming about Sam I went to go get coffee for Oliver and I. As I was doing this Traci came over and started asking me about all my undercover experiences.

"So how'd it go?"

"It was fine, I mean Nick and I were partners so we had to live together but we were so busy every day that we didn't really have time off to call or talk to anyone."

"Andy, it's fine I understand the job. Being undercover requires no contact, no one is mad at you for not calling them."

I had to interrupt her to tell her that there was someone who was mad at me for not calling.

"No, Traci, there is someone who is mad at me. His name's Sam Swarek. Before I left he told me that he loved me and that he would do anything until I said yes to getting back together."

"Andy, it's fine. I'm sure he understands."

Oliver walked by.

"Andy, ready to go?"

"Yes Sir."

I said goodbye to Traci and then walked out to the squad car. As I was getting into the passenger side I looked up. He was walking to an unmarked car with Traci by his side. So he was now a detective. That's why he was dressed in street clothes. I made eye contact with him but he kept his facial expression neutral. I couldn't really read what he was thinking, so I just got in and asked Oliver where we were headed.

"McNally, just get it out there."

"Excuse me sir?"

"You want to know how Sam's doing don't you? You're not hard to read."

"Okay, tell me what's been going on with him while I've been away."

"Well, he started talking to Frank and he said that 15 needs a detective to replace Jerry. So Sam started taking classes and finally completed the course to become a detective. He works with Traci now and they've been doing good, busting a lot of people. Sam hasn't dated anyone if that's what you really wanted to know. He's been more open to me but he has been very sad since you left."

"Oliver, I left him a note."

"I know but he really meant it when he said that he would wait forever until you said yes."

I had a quick flashback in that moment. I remember going into the men's locker room to see if he was there. He wasn't so I was glad. I wrote him a note and slipped it into the locker. The note said that I was going on the task force thing and that I didn't know when I would be back. I told him that when I came back we would talk and I told him to wait for me. And he did. Sam Swarek kept true to his word. He waited for me for six months. The next step would be for me to talk to him after shift today.


	2. After Shift

_Hi guys this is Chapter 2 of Wait For Me. I hope you're liking it so far and please feel free to send me any ideas for the story as well as reviews. Thanks for reading and of course enjoy!_

The shift ended and Oliver pulled into the station. I was so anxious to get inside that I opened the car door before he had the chance to put the squad car into park. Today was such a long day and it was even longer with the anticipation of talking with Sam tonight. I ran into the building and booked it to the locker rooms. I walked in and asked if anyone had seen Officer Swarek. Everybody said that they had seen him but that they had seen him about an hour ago.

As I was walking away with disappointment, I felt a hand on my back. At first, I thought it was Sam but I turned around and it was Traci. Again, with the disappointment.

"Andy, he's at the Penny. He left about an hour ago but that's because we got back early and because we had a long day. Be easy on him."

She smirked at me as she walked away. I always knew I could count on her to watch my boys' back. Well my former boys' back. I didn't exactly know where that relationship was.

So I changed in the locker room and got myself looking kind of decent, trying to prepare myself for what was to come in a couple of minutes. I finally finished getting ready and walked out of Division 15.

As I walked to the Penny, I tried to figure out what I was going to say. I wondered whether he would even take me back or if he even still loved me. Oliver had told me that he didn't have a girlfriend or that he hadn't dated so I guess that's a good thing but I really don't know if that even matters.

I finally arrived at the Penny and I walked in and looked around. I couldn't see him anywhere because it was so crowded. That gave me the assumption that he had left already but as I was turning towards the other side of the bar I caught a glimpse of him at the other end of the bar, looking down at his beer. I started to walk over to him and then stopped because I still wasn't sure whether to do this or not. We definitely needed to talk and that had to happen sooner or later. So, I finally gave in and walked over to him with a slight smile on my face.

Luckily for me the stool next to his was empty. So I sat down and turned to look at him. He first didn't notice that I had sat down but then I started to talk.

"Hi."

He looked up with a mixture of sadness and happiness on his face. He was surprised that I was there but seemed kind of nervous. I knew I was nervous myself.

"Hey."

"So, you're a detective now."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Why did you do that?"

"Well first off I wanted to do something to honor Jerry and second of all I wanted and needed something to distract me from you leaving."

"Sam, I know that it was hard for you believe me it was hard for me. I so wanted to come to the Penny that night and take you back but Callaghan told me that I was picked to do it and that we had to leave that night. I couldn't say goodbye to anyone. But I did leave you the note in your locker."

"I know, I waited for you. I waited for six months to see your face, six months to see you smile, six months to hear your voice. And now you're here. That's all that matters. But first we have to talk about this relationship."

"Sam, before we talk I want to tell you something."

"Ok. But please don't tell me you're back with Callaghan." He laughed but then got serious as he looked at me again.

"No, I'm not back with that jerk. Sam, when you told me you loved me in that kitchen my heart started to glue back together. I saw it in your eyes and you made me feel like a new person. Those words made me more comfortable with the bomb and it helped me relax and realize what was important in my life. I know it seems like I chose my job over you again but I didn't I told you that I wanted you to wait for me and I wanted to tell you now that I never stopped loving you even when you broke up with me. Nothing could ever stop me from loving you, Sam Swarek."

He stared at me with such happiness that I felt my heart come alive again. I knew that we needed so much more time to figure stuff out but tonight, at the bar I felt like we took a big step in the right direction. A direction that would leave us to have our happy ever after. At least I hope it will.


	3. Locker Room Fights

_Hi guys thanks for your feedback and most importantly for reading. I hope you are enjoying my story. I want to keep writing because we have to wait 9 months for Rookie Blue to come back on tv. So please enjoy and leave me any reviews or suggestions for future stories or chapters. Thanks!_

We left the bar that night together. Not holding hands but leaving together was a good sign. Sam drove me home and walked me to my apartment door. I asked if he wanted to come in and he said that he had an early meeting the next morning so he couldn't. He told me that he had wanted to come in but that he needed some sleep and that we shouldn't take this recovery thing too fast. I agreed and he leaned in to kiss me on the cheek. I wished it would have been on the lips but then again we needed to be careful of where we were going with this new found relationship. We said goodbye and I closed the door and went to bed.

I woke up the next morning and got ready for work. When I opened my door I found Sam sitting on the steps of the apartment.

"I thought you would need a ride to work today."

"Well that's nice of you but I thought you had a meeting."

"I did it was with Best at a coffee shop down the street. He wanted to talk about how to handle the new rookie Chloe. I heard she would be a handful because of who her father is."

"Oh. Is she really that bad?"

"Not as bad as you were McNally."

I hit him on the arm playfully.

"I was not a bad rookie. I made a lot of arrests in my first month."

"Yeah, but you also took down an undercover operation. Remember that?"

"No, I really don't." I smiled and laughed at his serious tone.

"Sam, I'm kidding I could never forget the day that I tackled you and met you for the first time."

"Oh, you mean the time you tried to kiss me on the ground?"

"What? That is not what happened at all."

"Okay McNally whatever you say."

We walked out to the car going back and forth about who was right on that day. It was all in good fun and that made me feel more comfortable with what we were doing. Sam and I were reconnecting one step at a time and that was more progress than we had made in a while.

When we got to the station we went our separate ways to the locker rooms to get changed for the day. I walked in and Traci came running over.

"So how'd it go?"

"Traci, all we did was talk. Jeez."

"Did he even kiss you?"

"Yeah on the cheek. But I think we are going to be fine."

"Well that's good."

I didn't notice that another girl in the locker room was watching my conversation with Traci. Traci looked over at me with a look of what the hell do you think you're doing. With Traci's facial expression I turned around to see another brunette staring at me with a big smirk on her face.

"Do you have a problem?"

"Yeah, I do you're talking about Sam Swarek, right?"

"Um, yeah why?"

"Well, he's my ex-fiance."

With those words I felt like my whole world had been turned upside down. I felt like I had been punched in the gut twenty times in a row. I wanted to know who this girl was and what her problem was.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Marlo."

"Oh, the slut from 34th division. Yeah I heard about how you like to sleep around with men who are taken because you hate how others like to be in committed relationships."

"Well, wouldn't you know who went to my house last night for a little late night hook up. None other than Sam Swarek himself."

"What? No he didn't he dropped me off at my apartment late and then went to his house because he had a meeting."

"Yeah a meeting with me."

Right then I punched her in the face and Traci grabbed me and dragged me into the parade room. I sat down without acknowledging Sam in the back. Just then Marlo walked in with a bloody lip. Frank looked up and stopped what he was doing.

"What happened to you?"

"Just some idiotic girl in the locker room punching me up."

I looked over at her and just glared and she smiled back.

Frank then announced who would be partners for the day. I was with Oliver and Sam had been partnered with Marlo even though he was a detective. I turned around and saw her chuckle at me and then smile at Sam. This was going to be a long day.


	4. On Duty

_Hi guys I know I have been writing for a while but here's the fourth chapter. I've been busy with school and sports and now I'm kind of feeling under the weather. So hope you enjoy and continue reading!_

I walk out to squad car with a cup of coffee because I seriously need it after the locker room experience this morning. As I'm making my way to the car, Marlo walks by and tips the cup onto me.

"Oops, didn't see you there McTally."

"Wow, that's real mature of you Marlo. Are we in second grade?"

"Nope, but you are definitely in kindergarten."

She walked away and I whispered under my breath what a bitch. I didn't even realize that Sam had made his way over to me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you just got coffee spilt all over you."

"Yeah, well my boyfriend slept with another woman after we promised to work at it, so add it to my list."

"Andy, what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me."

I walked away before I had a chance to hear him out. I guess that was kind of my fault but I really couldn't put up with this chick anymore. So I got in the cruiser coffee-less and even angrier than I was before.

Oliver and I spent the day pulling people over and giving them tickets. Not too much excitement but I was glad it wasn't a completely chaotic day. In the middle of the shift, we got lunch at a local sub shop and Oliver told me to sit down.

"So I see you've met Marlo."

"Oh yeah. Didn't you see her face this morning."

"Yeah, that looked like a good punch but McNally you don't have anything to worry about with Sam and Marlo."

"Really, I don't because apparently, Sam snuck out this morning to go have a little sleep over with her."

"Sammy? He was with me since three this morning. We were meeting with Frank about his new rotation because Frank's short a training officer."

"Oh."

"Yeah, why? Did you say something to Sam?"

"Kind of."

"McNally, Sam's waited for you to come back for six months now. He's not going to waste his opportunity again."

"Gosh, I feel like such an idiot. I'm so dumb, now he's not going to forgive me."

"Believe me he will forgive you. Just make sure you apologize when you get back."

"I'm definitely apologizing to him when I get back but not to that chick Marlo. Who is she anyways?"

"She graduated from the academy with us. Sam and her used to be close until she betrayed him and broke his heart."

"Oh. Sam never mentioned that he had previous relationships. Were they serious?"

"Engaged. But it didn't last long. I guess they weren't meant to be. Sam never told me the full story."

"Wow. I can't even picture Sam as the type of guy that would be married."

"Yeah, well Sam used to be really different, a guy that would fall in love with anything that came his way."

"What changed?"

"I don't really know but it had something to do with that relationship. After he broke it off he kind of kept to himself a lot but he finally came out of it when he transferred to this division. I really noticed him open up again after he met you though."

I started to blush and realized that maybe I really had made Sam notice me that first day. I would have to ask him about that later when our relationship was better but right now it was still too awkward.

"Thanks for that Oliver."

"Well you know I'm the guy in charge of keeping the rookies in charge and I don't want to have you getting in trouble for mixing in with the wrong crowd."

"Thanks for having my back."

When we got back in the car we drove around the city for a while continuing to pull people over for speeding and violating the typical driving laws. We were pulling on to a street when all of a sudden we were hit on my side by another truck. I felt pain at first but then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys here's the fifth chapter of "Wait for Me." I know that I just uploaded chapter four but I don't know the next time I'll be able to post anything because I'm super busy with college applications and school so enjoy and please review!_

I woke up to the sounds of people ordering others to go get some more blood and more drugs of this sort. Everything was a blur but all I could think about was the massive headache I was having. I started to look around but then the blackness took over again

….

"_Oliver! What the hell happened?" _Sam asked as he came running into the emergency room. He looked panicked almost like he had seen a ghost.

"_Sam, I honestly don't know. One second we were driving down a street and then a truck came out of nowhere and hit her side of the car. We didn't have any time to react."_

"_Is she okay? Where is she?"_

"_They took her upstairs and they are keeping her sedated because she apparently has a moderate brain injury. They don't know what it is yet because they are still running tests but they won't let me go see her. I'm so sorry Sam."_

"_Oliver, it's not your fault but I'm going to find a nurse to let me go see her."_

Sam walks down the hallway and finally finds a nurse at one of the desks.

"_Excuse me mam, but can you help me find my partner?"_

"_What's her name?"_

"_Andy McNally, um Officer Andrea McNally."_

"_Oh yes Ms. McNally was brought in about two hours ago. It says that she's on the neurology floor in room 512. It says that she's allowed to have visitors. Do you want me to find someone who can bring you up there?"_

"_No thanks, I'll find it."_

Sam goes to the elevator and presses the number five on the wall. He is so nervous to see her, but all he can think about is if she is okay.

Sam gets off the elevator and goes to a desk to see if he can go visit with her. They tell him that she can have one visitor at a time and that she is still sedated because of the pain from her head injury.

Before he goes into her room he just looks at her fragile body in a hospital bed and how this is not the Andrea McNally that he knows. But he decides to get over it and walk in.

Sam walks over to the bedside and sits in one of the chairs. He takes her hand and starts to tell her that he is sorry that he wasn't there to protect her. For twenty minutes he just talks to her even though she can't even respond to him. Part of the reason why its so easy to talk to him is that she isn't one hundred percent there.

After a while, a doctor comes in and tells Sam that McNally is going to be okay but that it will take her two months to get back to full duty. He says that she has a moderate concussion and that with rest and relaxation she should make a full recovery. As the doctor is leaving, Andy starts to crash.

"_Page the trauma team to 512. We need a crash cart." The doctor screams as Sam look on."_

Three nurses rush in and one more comes over to Sam.

"_Sir you need to leave, you can't be in here while we're doing this."_

Sam gets pushed out and all he can do is sit and wait for them to come tell him Andy's going to be okay.


	6. Hospital

Hi guys sorry that it has taken me forever to write again. So here is chapter 6 of this story and I hope you guys are enjoying it.

Sam was waiting for the longest time before a nurse came out and told him that McNally would need surgery as her lung collapsed and the doctors did not see that when they first examined her. So Sam would have to wait for three more hours while his partner on the job and hopefully off the job was in surgery.

Oliver came over to him after the doctor was finished with Andy's paperwork. He sat down next to Sam just to offer him some company. Oliver didn't want to start a conversation in case Sam just wanted some quiet to think.

A few minutes after Oliver sat down, Sam started talking.

"_I just don't know what to do, I'm sitting here waiting and I feel so hopeless."_

"_Sam, all you can do is to be here for McNally and let the doctors do their jobs, being here is good enough. You know that when she wakes up she will want you by her side."_

"_Ollie, that's if she wakes up. I'm so scared that she won't and that I won't have the chance to even enjoy life with her. I took our relationship for granted before and now when I am finally ready to be a man; it might not even exist anymore."_

"_Sam, don't say that. We all know how strong McNally is. I mean she took you down on her first day on the job. Not too shabby for a rookie. She is going to pull through so stop telling yourself she won't."_

"_I know and before this accident even happened she was mad at me for supposedly sleeping with Marlo. You know I would never but I feel like she will still be upset with me when she wakes up."_

"_I told her that you were with me so you're in the clear for that rumor. I know you would never sleep with Marlo, that lady is such a jerk. Do you remember her in the Academy? She would follow you around like a lost puppy. I kind of felt bad for her but after she tried to get me to win you over I knew that she was an opportunist." _

"_Man, thanks for that but I don't know how much of that will help because the way she looked at me this morning when she accused me of doing that was so awful. It looked like she would never forgive me."_

"_Well good luck with that man. Hey listen I'm going to go home and let Zoe know what 's going on and then I'll be back with some food and a change of clothes. So if anything happens just let me know."_

Oliver left and Sam decided to go for a walk down the hall just to clear his head. When he returned from the walk the doctor was looking for him. He came over with kind of a mixed look of emotions on his face.

"_Officer Swarek, I need to speak with you about your partner."_

"_Okay but please call me Sam."_

"_Okay, Sam during the surgery there were some complications and it took a bit longer than we had anticipated. The extent of her injuries was much worse than we thought and it required us to treat her more extensively than we thought we needed to. So during the surgery we removed her spleen and her appendix as they were ruptured and were causing some major internal bleeding. We also had to reset some of her ribs as a few of them on her right side were cracked and in need of extensive repair. But the good news is that we were able to repair everything including her lung and she is resting in her room comfortably now. She will need to stay in the hospital for a week and possibly more but a week should suffice. Do you have any questions for me?"_

"_Yes doctor, um how long will it be before she can return to full active duty?"_

"_Well if everything heals and she recovers one hundred percent then I should figure in about four months to full active duty."_

"_Ok, and I was wondering when I could see her."_

"_She will be in recovery for about another 45 minutes but then a nurse can come get you and bring you in."_

"_Thanks doctor."_

Sam decided to call Oliver and let him know that he could see her in 45 minutes and that he would be spending the night at the hospital. Oliver was happy to hear that McNally was ok and was stopping by a sub shop to pick up some sandwiches for them. While Sam was waiting he decided to call McNally's dad and to tell him about what had happened to her.

Forty five minutes passed slowly but when the time came, a nurse brought Sam into her room where she was still groggy and sore.

"_Hey."_

"_Hi."_

"_You gave us quite the scare, McNally."_

"_Yeah well life has to be full of adventures right. I mean it can't just be all boring all the time."_

"_Haha, well I'm glad to see that you still got your humor in there."_

"_Yeah well they took out about everything else, so I guess they needed to leave something there."_

So that's it for Chapter 6. I will try to write again as soon as possible and I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting. Thanks for reading my story.


End file.
